


Ríe mejor

by Metuka



Category: Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del rechazo de Charlie, Kitty vuelve a casa para decirle a Walter que se irá con él</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ríe mejor

Arrastrando los pies de vuelta hacia su casa en Shanghai, Kitty Fane se sentía ridícula. Pequeña. Estúpida. Crédula. Absurda. Ilusa. Boba. Se había dejado utilizar, había dejado que Charlie Townsend la utilizase para lo único que aparentemente valía a ojos de ese bruto, de ese seductor de tres al cuarto que se aprovechaba de las pobres mujercillas inocentes con maridos tan sumamente aburridos como el suyo. Idiota.

El sudor y la vergüenza se le pegaban en la piel y en el pelo y con cada paso la sensación de agobio, pudor y rabia aumentaba. Walter lo sabía. Estaba seguro desde el primer momento. Él, con sus silencios y su aparente falta de habilidades sociales, había sabido descubrir lo que ella, el supuesto animal social, no había sido capaz de adivinar. Ahora todo le parecía tan obvio que se decía a sí misma que era imposible que tantas señales inequívocas se le hubieran pasado por alto.

Caminaba distraída, absorta en sus pensamientos. Lo sabía. Él lo sabía. Que no la quería. Que solo la utilizaba. Que no tenía ninguna intención de divorciarse de Dorothy. Solo buscaba acostarse con ella. Y él lo sabía. Llevaba sabiéndolo desde el principio. Por eso el ultimátum. Ponerla entre la espada y la pared y darle una salida a sabiendas de que no era tal. Había jugado con ella. Los dos habían jugado con ella. No era más que la pelota de un absurdo partido de tenis. Daba igual quien ganase, ella siempre acabaría golpeada y en el suelo.

Se detuvo en seco justo a tiempo de evitar que un _rickshaw_ la atropellase. Logró retirarse y ahogó un grito cansado. Cada vez con menos energías y abatida con cada segundo que pasaba, dejó caer los hombros y miró a la única ocupante del vehículo, cómodamente apoltronada en el centro y aprovechando la comodidad de viajar ella sola en un _rickshaw_ para dos personas.

—Hola, señora Fane—saludó con efusividad.

—Señorita Walter—masculló Kitty como respuesta. No tenía ganas de ser educada con nadie, mucho menos con la insulsa Daisy Walter.

—¿Va hacia su casa? Suba, me queda de camino.

Kitty torció el gesto. No le apetecía continuar andando, pero tampoco compartir espacio con aquella mujer. Al final, por no quedar como una maleducada, aceptó su ofrecimiento y se obligó a sí misma a darle las gracias. Si había alguien con quien congeniase poco en toda la ciudad, esa era Daisy Walter. Daisy, vaya un nombre, se dijo. Si había alguien a quien no le encajaba era precisamente a la señorita Walter.

Daisy Walter era muy alta, más alta que muchos hombres. Caminaba siempre con aire desgarbado, parecía más un avestruz que la garza que podría ser con ese par de palillos interminables que tenía por piernas. No había un vestido que le cayera bien con ese cuerpo ni fiesta en la que no terminase torciéndose el tobillo una y mil veces con los innecesarios tacones en que enfundaba sus pies gigantes.

Ahí no quedaba todo. Encima era corta de vista y le faltaba la coquetería de dejar sus gafas en casa cuando salía. Su madre le decía medio en broma, medio en serio que así nunca encontraría un marido y lo achacaba todo a la afición desmedida de su hijita por la lectura. No sabría bailar ni hablar del tiempo, pero se pasaba las horas muertas con la nariz metida en cualquier libro que encontrase. Devoraba sin criterio, según su madre.

El único que aguantaba a aquella pesada era precisamente Walter. Tal para cual, hasta el nombre les acompañaba. Las conversaciones de ella, las pocas veces que abría la boca, eran demasiado poco frívolas como para no aburrir a cualquiera. Una mujer hablando de la situación política del Reino Unido, por favor. Una mujer que sabía qué era un bacteriólogo sin que se lo explicasen y que asentía fascinada a las disertaciones de Walter sobre sus microbios musitando algún "qué interesante" que no sonaba falso.

Mientras viajaban en el _rickshaw_ , Daisy Walter leía un libro en francés. Llevaba ropa poco recatada, menos aniñada que la que solía vestir. ¿Cuántos años tendría ya? Kitty se dijo que si fuera una Garstin, sus padres ya la habrían casado. Tal vez la señora Walter estaba intentando vender a aquel percherón de una vez. De lo contrario, el vestido de estilo oriental que mostraba medio muslo, la laca de uñas en manos y pies, el lápiz de labios extendido con delicadeza y el pelo exquisitamente recogido en un moño que dejaba caer dos finos mechones rizados como único flequillo no tenían sentido. Aunque algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Daisy seguía, cómo no, con aquellas gafas puestas. Aun así, por una vez parecía hasta ligeramente guapa. Aunque nunca llegaría a la belleza de Kitty ni de lejos.

De todos modos, se lamentó, de qué le servía a ella ser guapa. Allí estaba, con su ilusión hecha añicos, en una ciudad al otro lado del mundo del lugar en que nació, volviendo a casa para decirle al marido que no quería que sí, que se iría con él a una aldea en mitad de la nada asolada por una epidemia de cólera. No podía decirse que su aspecto físico le hubiera servido de mucho. Tan solo la había llevado muy lejos, literalmente.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Estoy bien.

Daisy se encogió de hombros y siguió con su lectura. Tanto mejor, Kitty no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, mucho menos con ella. Por suerte, ya se aproximaban a su casa. Tan pronto como llegaron, profirió una despedida atropellada y descendió. No quería enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba, pero se dio cuenta de que aquel día era una acumulación de males menores. Iba saltando de uno a otro, de uno a otro y cada vez peor. Ya nada podía torcerse más. Se iría con Walter a esa aldea ni siquiera sabía para qué. Tal vez sería mejor aguantar la humillación y la vergüenza.

Entró en casa. Walter bajaba por las escaleras con el rostro lleno de júbilo. Se ve que había leído en la cara de Kitty que su plan había resultado a la perfección. Le observó con aire de derrota y agachó ligeramente la cabeza. No quería ir a aquel pueblo perdido, pero sabía que no tenía otra alternativa. Su familia no aceptaría que volviese si descubrían que Walter se divorciaba de ella por adúltera. Debía acompañarle aunque no se le ocurriese un destino más atroz.

Por fin tomó aire y dijo las tan temidas palabras. No quiso entrar en detalles, ambos sabían que no era necesario. Bastaba con hacerle saber que le acompañaría, que dejaría que la arrastrase a aquel lugar sembrado de enfermedad y muerte a pesar de saber que la detestaba y que ambos se destrozarían mutuamente si el cólera no lograba acabar con ellos antes.

—Estupendo. Amah ya está haciendo las maletas.

Kitty bajó la vista y se esforzó por no resoplar. Walter rió suavemente. Kitty nunca le había visto así de alegre. Parecía que le hubieran dado la mejor noticia de su vida. Prefirió no contestarle, se le habían acabado las palabras. La situación la desbordaba, no podía decir nada ante algo así, ante tanta jovialidad a costa de su desgracia.

—Las mías, quiero decir.

—¿Perdón?—Walter se aproximó a ella y se inclinó ligeramente para situar el rostro a la altura del suyo.

—Que amah está haciendo _mis_ maletas. Solo las mías.

—Pe… pero, ¿te vas?—Walter asintió—¿Y me dejas aquí mientras tú…

—Me voy, Kitty. Me voy y te dejo, punto.

—No entiendo—musitó. O tal vez sí, tal vez lo entendía, pero no quería hacerlo—. ¿Me… dejas? ¿Definitivamente?

—Me han ofrecido un puesto en Londres con más fondos para llevar a cabo mis estudios. Envié el telegrama aceptando ayer mismo. Vuelvo a Inglaterra.

Kitty se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sacudió la cabeza. Aquello no podía estarle ocurriendo. Tenía que tratarse de un mal sueño, de una pesadilla de la que despertaría para encontrarse de vuelta en su casa, antes de conocer a Charlie Townsend, a Walter incluso. No podía ser verdad. Era imposible que aquello le estuviera sucediendo. Walter dejándola, abandonándola sin más. Ni siquiera le iba a ofrecer la oportunidad de ser un matrimonio de tantos que no se soportan.

—Walter—musitó con voz quebrada. De sus ojos manaban dos riachuelos de lágrimas—. Walter, ¿qué será de mí?

—No te preocupes, he dejado los papeles del divorcio en el escritorio del despacho. Como verás, he sabido ser generoso, te concedo una buena compensación y las causas que cito no tienen nada que ver con la realidad—Consultó su reloj y dio un paso hacia la puerta—. Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer. Mandaré que vengan a por mis cosas.

Kitty se dejó caer en el sofá. Jaque mate, como decían los que jugaban al ajedrez. Reposó allí unos segundos, incrédula y demasiado vapuleada como para comprender que aquello era de verdad y luego se puso en pie como un resorte. Corrió hasta la ventana sin saber muy bien para qué, pero quería verle. Ver a Walter una última vez. A Walter marchándose y abandonándola a su suerte.

A Walter subiendo en un _rickshaw_ para dos personas. Un _rickshaw_ ya ocupado. Ya ocupado por una mujer. Por una mujer con vestido de corte oriental. Con un vestido de corte oriental y un libro en su regazo. Un libro en su regazo y sus inconfundibles gafas. A Walter Fane subiendo en el _rickshaw_ de Daisy Walter. A Walter sonriéndola. A Walter saludándola con un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Te dije que funcionaría—dijo Daisy con una sonrisa triunfante.

Pidió al cochero que arrancase y se recostó en su asiento. Walter no parecía tan contento. La punzada de la culpabilidad le golpeó en la boca del estómago y volvió la vista hacia la ventana. Solo le duró un momento. El tiempo que Daisy tardó en darle la mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. La miró y supo que aquel era su lugar. Y que estaba deseando que ella pasase de ser la señorita Walter a ser la señora de Walter. Un cambio aparentemente tan pequeño en la nomenclatura a veces encerraba tanto.


End file.
